


Eros e Ágape.

by takkano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insinuação, Lime, M/M, Provocações
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: "Todo mundo tem que ter um pouco de ousadia em algum lugar!!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime novo, postagem nova! Esse, assim como os outros não me pertencem mas totalmente inspirador!! *0*.  
> A história é narrada pelo Yuri-o (o Yuri russo, kkkk).

Aquilo já estava extremamente entediante.

Era a milésima vez naquela semana que tive o desprazer de acompanhar os estúpidos treinos do idiota do Yuri; aquele japonês patético e sem graça. Até agora, eu tentava entender qual o motivo do Victor ter dado o papel de Eros a um ser tão virjão quanto ele; porque, definitivamente, ele não passava de um virjão mesmo.

— JÁ CHEGA!! - gritei enfurecido depois que aquela donzela metida a patinador, passou por mim sorrindo bobamente.

Fui até ele como um animal enfurecido. Victor havia me pedido para que eu acompanhasse os treinos do Yuri, e que ele também acompanhasse os meus. Tudo bem, eu sei que o mané ali, nunca se intrometia nas minhas performances; mas também, nunca pedi a opinião dele mesmo. Mas não era por isso que eu iria suportar tamanha sonsice assim; de boca fechada.

— Tudo bem que você está fora de forma – me segurei para não dizer “leitão” –, e não chega nem perto do meu nível de patinação, mas, dai bancar a “virgem dos lábios de mel”? Por favor, né!

Parei bem em frente a ele que apenas me olhou triste.

Seus ombros estavam sempre caídos, o que dava a ele um ar de completo desleixo, estragando sua postura. E aquela maldita cara de coitado então? Nem mesmo Ágape suportaria tamanha castidade assim.

— Desculpe! - foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Não seja tão idiota assim! Você precisa demonstrar mais confiança, mais entusiasmo e um pouco de… sensualidade! - achei cômico como a simples menção da palavra sensualidade, o perturbava.

— Eu não devia ser Eros! Não há nada disso que você disse em mim.

— Não é possível! Todo mundo tem que ter um pouco de ousadia em algum lugar. - fiquei por algum tempo olhando para ele, na procura de algo que pudesse deixá-lo menos patético. – Ah, é claro! - abri os braços demonstrando todo o meu entusiasmo antes de retirar os óculos de seu rosto. Aproveitei a deixa, para bagunçar um pouco sua franja, deixando-a com mais volume.

— Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? - ele perguntou ainda parecendo bem inseguro.

A minha intenção em seguida, era dizer o quanto ele parecia menos ridículo com aquelas melhorias. Mas, ao encará-lo novamente, senti um desconforto estranho e perturbador.

Seus olhos estavam mais aguçados e ainda mais escuros. Pareciam me olhar de uma forma nova. Era como se ele… me desejasse!

Me aproximei um pouco mais e segurei a gola da sua camisa. Vi ele corar um pouco com a minha proximidade. Abri alguns botões, expondo-o discretamente. Sim, era exatamente aquele olhar que eu queria ver em seu rosto; a dúvida misturada a expectativa.

Ainda olhando fixamente para ele, desci minhas mãos pela sua cintura, sentindo o corpo dele tremer com o meu toque.

Quando finalmente cheguei aos seus quadris, puxei a camisa para fora da calça, dando a ele assim, um ar mais despojado.

Confesso que a visão daquele novo Yuri me deixou confuso; mais do que eu gostaria,aliás.

— E então? - ele me perguntou depois de um longo tempo esperando que eu dissesse algo. – O que você acha?

— Acho que vou dormir no seu quarto hoje! - disse praticamente sem pensar; quase na pura inocência.

Vi seu rosto incendiar, enquanto ele tentava mirar algum ponto qualquer que não fosse eu.

“Céus, definitivamente eu deveria ser Eros!”, dizia em pensamento sentindo meu rosto arder, também.


End file.
